


Desert Flower

by seanella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanella/pseuds/seanella
Summary: Rey, a young orphan on Jakku, has a chance encounter with perhaps the cleanest man she’s ever seen.





	Desert Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3! This is my first ever fic. This is unbeta-ed, so bear with me. Say hi on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anotherbadreyloblog. Thank you!

The sun on Jakku was anything but pleasant, but today was especially brutal. Rey knew she would be peeling a sunburn off her shoulders for the next few weeks, and dreaded the pain she would feel that night as she tried to sleep. 

 

Hauling her latest salvaged treasures to Niima Outpost was always the worst part of her day. Her arms would strain from the pull of the heavy sack trailing behind her, and on days like this, she dreamt of a speeder of her own. 

 

Recently, she had been thinking of setting up a deal with Unkar Plutt, trading an especially fruitful haul for one of the junk speeders in his vast collection. Of course, he was never one to part with his possessions easily. Her best bet was probably to build one from scratch, but who knows how long that would take. A speeder was an investment of her time and resources. 

 

And her family was coming back, maybe soon. It wouldn’t be smart to get one if she would just have to leave it. Thinking of this sent a jolt of sadness to her heart, and another emotion she wasn’t ready to label yet.

 

She made it to Niima in good time. She was getting stronger. The muscles in her arms had built up through these constant trips back and forth between the Starship Graveyard and the Outpost. 

 

After most days, her arms and legs would ache from the long trips and lack of rest. Still, she would spend time everyday practicing with her quarterstaff. As Rey grew older, she noticed more and more the stares she received from off-worlders and other scavengers. She was eleven now, and Unkar Plutt had warned her to start having an eye out for those who might do her harm. Not everyone is as nice as me, he said. Rey held back a sharp laugh at that, but had lately begun to understand what he meant. Her staff was now a permanent part of her, one she wasn’t afraid to use.

 

Last month, an off-worlder had touched her, and faced the consequences. Drunk off his ass in the middle of the afternoon, he thought it a good idea to bother Rey while she tried to clean her newest find. Not responding positively to his charm, Rey told him firmly to back off. Unrelenting, he groped her shoulder, his large hand landing dangerously close to her chest. Filled with anger and disgust, Rey quickly stood up and swung the staff between his legs before swiping it across his face. It wasn’t until she heard the crunch of his nose breaking did she realize what she had done. Stunned for only just a moment, she took off running towards the AT-AT, needing to get as far away from the Outpost as possible. Unkar Plutt, amused by the sight of the little girl taking down a grown man, quickly distracted the drunkard from exacting revenge. Grabbing the man by the shoulder, he assured him that Rey was just a wild little cretin, unworthy of his effort. After some more smooth talking and another drink or two, he had sold the man an old Star Commuter Shuttle for five times the piece of junk was worth. Unkar Plutt was certainly not a man of honor, but he had his moments.

 

Headed to his stand now, Rey hoped he was feeling especially generous today. Her last two trips had not been her best, and her meal supply had suffered from it. She needed portions, badly. Passing through the arch marking the entrance of the outpost, she entered the small line in front of Unkar’s stand. Thankful for the partial shade, she tried to ignore the soreness in her muscles and the ache in her stomach. Slowly, the line moved forward until she was at the counter. As ugly as ever, Unkar beckoned her forward, no need to explain the rules of the game. Reaching into the sack, she presented him with the day’s results. 

 

“Hmm.” Placing his hand on his chin, he made a show of appraising the goods. “What you have brought me today is worth…” 

 

He paused. He did this. He always did this. Why he made her wait there with growing anticipation every time was beyond her. 

 

“...one-quarter portion.”

 

“Are you serious?!” Rey erupted. “Anyone in their right mind knows this is worth two full portions, easily!” Calm down, Rey, a voice inside of her said. Don’t bite the hand that feeds you, especially when you’re this hungry.

 

Raising his eyebrows, he took in the little figure before him. 

 

“Are you sure it’s wise to turn down my offer, little scavenger? Who knows the next time I’ll be generous enough to give you anything for your scrap,” he says, condesection coating his voice. 

 

She wants to refuse him, she really does. Just to prove that she could. Her nose scrunches up in her annoyance. She has half a mind to turn around and walk away with her loot, when a loud, prolonged growl escapes her stomach.

 

Oh right, she thought, I’m starving.

 

Unkar chuckles to himself, having heard quite loudly her body’s cry for food. He has her, he knows he has.

 

Frustrated, she nods her head once, her eyes not meeting his. He swipes the pieces off the counter, slapping one-quarter portion down in its place. She grabs it quickly, turning to walk away at a hurried pace. She draws her sack behind her, shoulders slumped in defeat and embarrassment. Her own stomach had betrayed her. “I really can’t trust anyone, can I?” she thought to herself. 

 

Walking back towards the entrance to the Outpost, she hears a rustling sound close behind her. Turning around, she sees a Teedo scavenger rummaging through her sack as she walks.

 

“Hey!” Rey shouts, reaching behind her back and pulling out her staff. She stands in her battle position, both legs spread apart with her knees bent. A small part of her hopes this will turn into a fight. She’s been itching to see if her practicing has helped.

 

The Teedo squawks at her, clearly not intimidated by the little girl. Oh, how mistaken he was. 

 

He leans back down to continue his theft, and she swings the staff up under his head, knocking him back. A blow to the chest opens him up for her to kick his stomach, sending him onto his back. Squawking even more, he makes his escape, retreating further into the outpost.

 

Rey can’t help it, but she’s positively beaming. The practice had worked, apparently. Reaching back for her sack, her mood has improved tremendously. About to start walking again, she hears a voice call out behind her.

 

“Excuse me, young one?”

 

She turns around. The voice belongs to a man in beige robes. He is older, with grey hair mixing in with light brown. He’s very clean, too clean to have been here that long. He approaches her calmly.

 

“You’re very good with that quarterstaff. Has someone trained you with it?”

 

Rey prepares a short retort as she does with all off-worlders, but his question surprises her.

 

“No,” she says, a bit confused. “I taught myself.”

 

“All by yourself? That’s very impressive.”

 

Coming from any other person, Rey would take it as false flattery, an attempt to disarm her. But from this man, with his earnest face and calm attitude, she believes him.

 

“Thank you.” She says shyly, not used to being complimented. She turns back around, thinking it better to end this conversation now before it sours her mood.

 

“I train young people like you,” she hears. Turning back around, she has to admit she’s curious as to what he has to say.

 

“Train? In what?”

 

“The Force.” He replies calmly.

 

“The Force?” Rey chuckles at this. How stupid did he think her? “So you’re a Jedi then, are you?”

 

Everyone knew the Force wasn’t real. People couldn’t make things float. The stories of the Jedi were children’s tales, nothing more.

 

“I am, in fact. And I train others in the ways of the Force, so that one day they can be great Jedi themselves.”

 

This man was selling something, and Rey wasn’t interested. 

 

“What, are you Luke Skywalker or something?” she replied sarcastically. She didn’t like being talked down to and fed stories. She got enough of that from Unkar.

 

“I am.”

 

Rey stood there. He’s lying, she thought. Of course he had to be lying. This man wasn’t Luke Skywalker, the war hero. Not the one she’d heard stories about. What would he be doing in a place like Jakku?

 

“Prove it.” she said. What has she got to lose? Who knows, maybe it’s actually him. 

 

“And how would you like me to do that?” he replied calmly. 

 

Rey thought a moment. What should she ask him to do? See his lightsaber, maybe? No, even if he was Luke Skywalker he wouldn’t be dumb enough to pull out a lightsaber in the middle of a trading outpost.

 

Taking a step closer, she made her request. “Make something float.”

 

The man chuckled a little. “Alright,” he said, “what would you have me make float?”

 

Rey looked around. The smallest thing she had on her was the quarter portion. She shouldn’t hand that over to a total stranger. She’s halfway to starving. She looked back over him. Clean robes, well kept hair. This man was by no means poor. He’d have no reason to steal a little girl’s food. She handed it over to him, hoping this would not end poorly.

 

Looking at the portion in his hand, he glanced up at her. The look in his eye seemed to tell her he knew how important this was to her.

 

“Alright,” he said. “If I make this float, will you allow me to talk to you a bit more about my school?” His voice stayed calm and respectful. Maybe he wasn’t talking down to me, Rey thought.

 

She nodded her head. At her signal, the man held his hand out flat with the portion in the center. Rey stepped closer, curiosity getting the better of her. Slowly, the portion began to move up, levitating three inches off his palm.

 

Stunned, the staff fell from Rey’s hand and landed with a thump on the sand next to her.

 

The man chuckled a bit, looking kindly into Rey’s shocked face. “Now do you believe me?”

 

“Y-your him?!” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. “You’re Luke Skywalker?!”

 

“I am. I’m here because I felt a pull in the Force. It told me there was someone here, someone sensitive to the Force in need of a teacher.” He smiled. “I believe that person is you.”

 

This couldn’t be true, absolutely not. Not in a million years.

 

“I-I’m not a Jedi.” Rey said, her voice still soft from the shock.

 

“No, not yet. But you have the potential to be, with the right training. I run a school, a Jedi Temple for children like you that are strong with the Force. There are four other padawans your age under my training. A couple of them started their training when they were much younger, but I’m sure you could catch up. My goodness, in my excitement I completely forgot to ask your name.”

 

“Rey,” she said, her voice getting louder. “My name is Rey.”

 

“Hello Rey, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Luke said warmly. “Is it possible you could introduce me to your parents? I would like to talk to them about you joining the academy, if that is what you wish.”

 

“My parents aren’t here.” Rey said, the sadness returning to her.

 

“Oh, are they off world at the moment?”

 

“Yes, I think so...I don’t know actually.”

 

Confusion colored Luke’s face. “Are you staying with someone? Relatives, friends?”

 

“No,” Rey paused, unsure how to explain. “My parents left me here when I was little. I don’t know where they went, but they’ll come back for me, I know they will.”

 

Luke’s face became more somber at hearing this. He nodded slowly in understanding.

 

“Well then, Rey, I’ll make you an offer. I’m leaving tonight to go back to the Temple. If you were to join me, we would arrive in half a standard day. You’d meet the other padawans and begin your training. You’d have your own room, as much food as you need, and other children to play with. I would teach you in the ways of the Jedi, the history of the galaxy, and combat. But I see you’re quite proficient in that already,” he said with a smile.

 

“I can’t…” Rey spoke, lost in thought. “My family, they expect me to be here. What if they come back and I’m gone?” That same sharp pain pierced her heart at the thought. She was desperate for them, her parents, her family. He’s offering me a paradise, Rey thought, but what of them?

 

“Rey, it’s your choice whether or not you wish to leave Jakku. I can’t make that decision for you. I can only say that the Force brought me here to you, and the Force does not make mistakes. If you truly believe it is your destiny to stay here and keep waiting, then I understand.”

 

He paused, considering his words.

 

“What I must say is that a family does not have to be made of people you share your blood with. Family can be made from those we chose, from the people who love us as we are. I’m offering you a family, Rey. One that won’t leave you when you need them.”

 

Tears welled up in Rey’s eyes. Could a family really be made? Was it that simple? Was this strange and wonderful man right?

 

“I will be waiting at entrance to the Outpost until sunset. Take the day to think about my offer. If I don’t see you then, it was a pleasure to meet you, young Rey. And may the Force be with you.”

 

The tears had begun to leak from her eyes onto her cheeks. She needed some space. Turning away from the Jedi she continued on her way to the AT-AT, her mind racing with what he had said. 

 

A school, a family, safety. Love. Rey had never had any of those before. 

 

Reaching the AT-AT, Rey’s mind was racing. Food, shelter, even friends! Was all that to be gained if she joined him? 

 

Hope was even more scarce than water in Rey’s life, and yet she felt it bubbling in her chest at an unstoppable rate. When was the last time something had felt this right? 

 

Plopping down on her hammock, Rey let her mind wander, searching for the answers to her questions. There was one question she rarely let herself ponder.

 

_ Why? _

 

Why did her parents leave her? 

Why here of all places? 

Why haven’t they returned?

 

These questions left holes in her heart and brought the tears back into her eyes. “I’m alone,” she thought, “I’m all alone.”

 

Her eyes drifted around the small metal cavern she called home. “Home...my home doesn’t have to be here.”

 

She glanced at the small sprout she shared her pitiful amount of water with. She had found it six months ago, tucked away deep in the wrecked engine of a ship she was scavenging. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It had managed to live through all the chaos on this dry, dusty planet. It had brought her peace, and a sense of purpose in taking care of it. 

 

But what would it be like on a planet with millions of sprouts? And water, endless amounts of it. Clean, the kind with fish in it. And what about a planet with rain? The idea of water falling from the sky was something that excited Rey to no end. 

 

“You’d like it there, wouldn’t you?” Rey said to the little plant.

 

_ Yes, very much Rey!  _ she imagined it replying.

 

“But what about my parents?” She pondered out loud, hoping the plant could provide some clearance. 

 

_ They’re not here, Rey,  _ the little plant replied in her mind.

 

“They’re not coming back, are they?” Tears coated her voice and made her throat tighten.

 

They’re gone, they left a long time ago. They left her here. Tears streamed down her face as she finally accepted the truths she had been denying all these years. 

 

She let herself feel her sadness, and after a few moments, began taking deep breaths to stop the flow of fresh tears. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

 

“Well…” she thought, “only one way to go from here.”

 

Taking one final deep breath, she grabbed her empty sack and started taking what she might need to go off-world. She only had one change of clothes, which she shoved to the bottom.

 

What else? Looking around the room, she spotted her Rebellion doll. “Oh, I can’t leave her behind!” Rey gently tucked her in above her clothes, making sure she was comfortable for the long journey.

 

Swinging her staff around her back, she was ready to go. Now or never, Rey.

 

She paused at the entrance. Did she really want to leave? Yes, she did. Then why did she feel her heart tugging her back to the room?

 

Don’t hold on to that guilt, they’re not coming back. Another deep breath, another moment of uncertainty. She wanted to remember this moment, the last one of the life she’s leaving behind. 

 

“I’m ready.”

 

Taking three strides further, she felt that same pull beckoning her back to the AT-AT. Had she forgotten something?

 

Turning back around, she scanned the room for anything she might have missed. Her eyes settled on the plant.

 

“Ah, you want to come with me, then?” She said, smiling.

 

_ Yes, Rey! Take me with you! _

 

“Oh...alright.” Scooping up the pot, she cradled it in her free arm, and set off on her journey again.

 

The sun was beginning to lower in the horizon.

 

“Oh, maker” Rey thought, “what if I miss him?”

 

With fear beginning to bloom in her chest, she picked up her pace.

 

She made it to Niima in record time. Gazing around, she looked for the Jedi. 

“Where is he? Where is he?” Anxiety filled her with nervous energy. He couldn't have left, he promised! Oh no, what if he  _ had  _ left? She can’t go back now, knowing such a good life was out there.

 

Dread dripped down her limbs as she stood cemented to the ground. Left on Jakku, again.

 

“Rey! I’m happy you came!” a cheery voice said from behind her.

 

Whipping her head around, she saw the tall man she had been looking for. Relief flowed through her.

 

“I thought you’d left.”

 

“Not at all, I kept my word, young one. I always do.” Luke replied with his comforting smile. 

 

Rey couldn’t help but smile back. “I’m in a dream,” she thought, “that must be it.”

 

“I see you have your things. Let’s get to the ship, we should reach the temple by morning.”

 

Luke politely reached out his hand, gesturing to the sack she carried.

 

“Oh! Thank you...” Swinging it from over her shoulder, she handed it to the older man.

 

“Alright. On our way!” Luke said cheerfully. Rey followed his lead as they walked to his ship. Before they reached it, Rey could already tell which one was his. Compared to what she had seen other off-worlders fly, it was obvious it belonged to the cleanest man she had ever met. Medium sized, it was not by any means ostentatious, simply elegant and functional. Next to the trash ships Unkar littered the Outpost with, it sparkled like a gem. 

 

The ramp lowered with just a flick of Luke’s hand. Climbing up, the cool, fresh air of the ship was an incredibly refreshing change from the stale, dry heat of the planet.

 

Approaching a door, Luke pressed the button on the wall for it to open, revealing a clean white bed and attached refresher. 

 

“Our journey will take most of the night. If you want, you can rest for as long as you please. The refresher is all yours, and the kitchen is next door. Please, eat whatever wish, we have more than enough for the two of us. My quarters are across and down one door from this one. After putting in the coordinates, I might take a quick rest myself. The heat can be so tiring. If you need me at all, please feel free to knock. You will not be disturbing me, and I understand that this is a big change for you, and you can always talk to me.” Luke said with his comforting grin. “Is there anything else you need? Water is in the refresher, by the way, for you and your plant.”

 

Tears threatened to escape again. Rey never cried, and this would be the third time today. Unable to speak without her voice cracking, she shook her head.

 

“Good, I’ll be in the cockpit if you need me.” Luke said, turning to go.

 

“Luke?” 

 

“Yes, Rey?”

 

A tear spilled over. “Thank you.”

 

Once more did that kind smile appear. “No need to thank me, Rey. I’m just happy you decided to join us. The Force is lucky to gain you. As am I.”

 

A smile spread across Rey’s face, matching his. Could she be any happier?

 

Entering the room, Rey placed her dear plant on the stand next to the clean, well made bed. Setting her quarterstaff against the wall, she slowly sat on the soft mattress. The air was a wonderful cooling presence against her skin. And a bed with sheets, pillows softer than clouds, whiter than anything she had ever seen. Wanting nothing more to sleep, she knew she was filthy in comparison to the room.

 

Enjoying the first real shower in her life, Rey relished the feeling of the warm water enveloping her in the tightest hug she’d ever received. A clean white tunic was found in the dresser, quite larger than her tiny frame, but perfect to sleep in.

 

Sliding into the cool, soft covers was the most pleasant sensation imaginable. The emotions of the day had drained her, and Rey knew once her head hit the pillow she would be sound asleep. She took in her surrounding, and said a silent thanks to anyone or anything that was listening.

Hope had fully bloomed in her heart, and she felt its branches growing into her limbs. With her head against the softness of the pillow, her eyelids slowly began to sink, not before catching a glimpse of the flowering plant next to her. 

 

“Are you happy now, little friend?” She asked in her mind.

 

_ Yes, Rey!  _ It said,  _ And you are, too! _

 

“I guess you’re right.” Rey thought, as sleep finally claimed her, giving her a sense of peace unknown to the little girl before that very moment. 


End file.
